tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Supergirl
| image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = CBS (S1) CW Network (S2) | seasons = 5+ | number of episodes = 100+ | production company = Berlanti Productions Warner Bros. Television | executive producers = Greg Berlanti; Andrew Kreisberg; Sarah Schechter; Ali Adler; Yahlin Chang | producers = Michael Grassi; Michael Cedar; Jennifer Lence; Carl Ogawa; Joanie L. Woehler; Ted Sullivan; Sheridan Thayer | principal cast = Melissa Benoist Mehcad Brooks Chyler Leigh Jeremy Jordan David Harewood Calista Flockhart | 1st = October 28th, 2015 | last = }}Supergirl, whose real name is Kara Zor-El, is a fictional teenage superhero featured in comic books published by DC Comics. She was created by writer Otto Binder and artist Al Plastino and first appeared in the third feature in Action Comics #252 in May of 1959 in a story titled, "The Supergirl from Krypton". In addition to headlining several of her own comic-book titles, as well as being a supporting character in the Superman stable of comics, Supergirl also made her big-screen debut in 1984 in the feature film Supergirl, where she was played by actress Helen Slater. She also appeared in the 1996 program, Superman: The Animated Series in the 27th episode of season two, "Little Girl Lost", where she was voiced by actress Nicholle Tom. Supergirl made her live-action small screen debut in 2007 when she appeared on the "Bizarro" episode of Smallville. She made fifteen appearances in the series in total. In 2015, Supergirl received her very own live-action television series. The series was produced by Berlanti Productions and Warner Bros. Television, and began airing on Monday evenings on CBS on October 28th. The series starred former Glee actress Melissa Benoist in the role of Kara Danvers, aka the eponymous Supergirl. The show also featured Necessary Roughness actor Mehcad Brooks as a veteran photojournalist named James (not Jimmy) Olsen, as well as Chyler Leigh as Kara's foster sister, Alex Danvers, Jeremy Jordan as Winn Schott, David Harewood as Hank Henshaw and Ally McBeal herself, Calista Flockhart as uber-bitch Cat Grant. Season two of Supergirl brought with it many changes, not the least of which was a change in network. Shortly after the season one finale, CBS announced that it would be discontinuing its production on Supergirl, likely due to declining ratings. Berlanti Productions was only too quick to sell the show to the network's partner, the CW Network, which was not only co-owned by DC Comics' parent company, Warner Bros. Television, but was already the home to several DC licensed works including Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow and iZombie (the first three of which all take place in the same continuity. Supergirl already proved itself a nice fit for the DC Television Universe with the season one episode, "Worlds Finest", which guest-starred The Flash 's Grant Gustin, so it only made sense that the series would find a new home at the CW. To mitigate production costs, the show intended on relocating from filming in Los Angeles to Vancouver, Canada. Season two saw some new faces as well, but familiar ones (in one form or another). Supergirl's older and more infamous cousin Superman made cameo appearances in season one, but was always obscured from view, offering up glimpses of a cape or a boot and the occasional behind-the-scenes appearance via text conversations between Clark Kent and Kara Danvers. But now, Superman would have a face. Former Teen Wolf actor Tyler Hoechlin was cast to play the Man of Steel for season two. In terms of iconic casting, Supergirl already paid fan service to DC's history with the casting of Supergirl film star Helen Slater as Eliza Danvers, and former Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman star Dean Cain as Jeremiah Danvers. It was announced that actress Lynda Carter, who became one of the biggest names of the small screen in the 1970s for her portrayal of Wonder Woman was cast to play the President of the United States on Supergirl. Once again, Carter got the chance to represent the red, white and blue in an important and unforgettable way. Episodes Season One CBS Season Two CW Network Season Three CW Network Season Four Season Five Notes & Trivia * In May 2016, CBS announced that it would be discontinuing production on Supergirl. Rather than the show lapsing into cancellation however, Berlanti Productions brought it over to the CW Network, with plans to relocate the production team from Los Angeles to Vancouver. See also External Links ---- Category:Programs Category:2010s/Programs Category:2015/Premieres Category:Berlanti Productions Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:CW Network Category:Code names Category:Helen Slater/Characters Category:Helen Slater Category:Nicholle Tom Category:Nicholle Tom/Characters Category:Melissa Benoist Category:Melissa Benoist/Characters Category:Supergirl